Le cadeau d'un djinn
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Sur le coup, Deucalion n'avait pas comprit. Un Djinn, bon sang ! Pourquoi ces conneries n'arrivait qu'à lui ! Et voilà que maintenant, il se trouvait là et bientôt, il aurait l'étiquette "Pédophile"... Petit OS Deucalion x Scott/ A ne pas prendre au sérieux.


_Hey Hey Hey ! Alors cet os est le résultat d'une envie subite de faire du Deucalion x Scott. Ouais je sais, c'est bien la première fois que je pense à un tel paring ! Bref, c'est un pur délire donc ne le prenez pas au sérieux, merci ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

Le cadeau d'un Djinn

Sur le coup, Deucalion n'avait pas compris. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était sauver ce gosse… Ce gamin d'à peine onze ans qui se faisait agresser par des lycéens. Comment il savait cela ? C'est Deucalion, les gens ! Bon, il n'avait fait que donner des coups de canne par-ci par-là dont un dans les bijoux de famille du chef de bande… Il le sait parce que c'est Deucalion, arrêtez de poser la question ! Bref, jamais Deucalion n'aurait pu penser que ce gosse qu'il venait de sauver était un djinn (Génie) ! Comment aurait-il pu penser qu'un gamin aussi jeune pouvait être une créature surnaturelle aussi puissante ?! Mais il n'aurait pas pu, même s'il agit de Deucalion. Cela lui était impossible de même imaginer cette possibilité… D'autant plus que les djinns sont censés avoir disparu depuis des siècles… Donc comment aurait-il pu penser que le gosse qu'il venait de sauver avait le pouvoir de réaliser des vœux ?! Et qu'en plus, pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, le jeune djinn allait lui offrir un présent ? Oui, sur le coup, Deucalion n'avait pas compris… Non, il n'avait pas compris que le gamin venait de lui rendre la vue.

Si seulement le présent ne représentait que cela… En plus d'avoir retrouvé la vue, Deucalion avait été téléporté chez le True Alpha qui… Qui prenait sa douche… sur le coup, Deucalion n'avait pas compris. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Comprenez-le un peu voyons ! Vous vous montrez gentil et sauvez un gamin qui se fait agresser (enfin juste parce que le rire des agresseurs vous privait de votre sieste quotidienne) puis vous retrouvez la vue et atterrissez chez une personne qui ne vous laisse pas indifférent alors qu'il est sous la douche… Et si seulement c'était tout ! Non seulement Scott McCall prenait sa douche mais le pire c'était que la porte de la-dîtes douche était transparente et que Deucalion voyait tout ! Les djinns avaient vraiment un sens de l'humour très spécial… En quoi ceci était un cadeau ?! Deucalion allait juste avoir l'image d'un pédophile qui prend son pied en regardant des adolescents sous la douche ! Lui… Lui, le grand Démon-Loup, réduit à néant à cause d'un misérable djinn qui pensait lui faire un cadeau ! Sur le coup, Deucalion n'avait pas compris. Non, il avait compris quelque chose ce jour-là… Deucalion n'avait vraiment rien compris. Rien…

Ce fut quand Scott sortit de la douche que Deucalion comprit. Le True Alpha avait juste rougit et n'avait pas cherché à cacher son corps. Ce fut à cet instant que Deucalion compris le sens des mots du djinn avant qu'il ne soit téléporté : « Pour te remercier je vais t'offrir un cadeau ! Tu savais que quand des sentiments étaient réciproques, la gêne ne se cachait pas ? ».

Finalement, son image de Démon-Loup ne serait pas ternit à jamais à cause d'un djinn… Mais il y eut un contretemps… Oui, alors que Deucalion et Scott allait passer aux choses sérieuses, la voix de Stiles résonna de dehors :

« Scott ! Arrête de faire des folies de ton corps avec Deucalion et ramènes-toi ! On a classe de neige dans deux jours et on n'a toujours rien acheté ! Grouille ton cul de loup-garou en rut ! »

Scott s'était habillé à la va-vite et avait détalé comme un lapin mais avait eu au moins le temps d'embrasser sauvagement Deucalion et de lui dire de l'attendre dans sa chambre… Le mois de Décembre fut le mois où Scott s'était découvert des tendances bisexuelles, enfin disons qu'il était Deucalionsexuel.

Une petite minute, j'oublie un truc là…

Ah oui ! Sachez que le jeune djinn ne partira pas de sitôt car finalement, il se plait bien à Beacon Hills !

 _alors ? Verdict? J'espère que vous aurez aimez. Et surtout si vous voulez une petite suite, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ! Bonnes fêtes à tous et bonne journée/Soirée ! Bye-nii !_


End file.
